The present invention relates generally to the field of text-based searching of electronic records, and more particularly to policy driven contextual search of electronic records.
Data search provides quick access to desired data that may be buried in large data sets. As such, search features are extensively employed in data intensive processing applications. A key factor of data searches is efficiency, both time efficiency and computational efficiency.
Search systems provide search results in response to a search query from a user. The search results are often presented in a ranked list, based on the search query from the user. The ranked list of search results may be associated with a variety of different topics. The ranked list of search results may include search results associated with a topic that the user does not find useful and/or did not intend to be included within the ranked list of search results. Search systems can be enhanced by incorporating context as well as key words into a search function. By taking context into account when executing a search function, the search becomes a personalized search.